Il était une nuit où Claude Frollo
by Zena-x
Summary: Extrait : Quand l'archidiacre décolla ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, il haletait sans retenu, quant à elle, elle essuyait ses lèvres du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce contact avec la Esmeralda avait délibérément embrasé le feu passionnel de Dom Claude.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Esmeralda, Frollo et Quasimodo sont des personnages du roman Notre-Dame de Paris de Victor Hugo.

Je me suis permise de réécrire un chapitre de l'oeuvre (chapitre 6, livre 9) où Frollo se rend dans la logette d'Esmeralda afin d'assouvir ses pulsions. Dans l'histoire de base, il est arrêté par Quasimodo qui entend le coup de sifflet de la pauvre bohémienne. J'ai voulu donner à lire une version plus fantasmée de ce passage, plus tragique dans un sens mais qui ne manquera pas de plaire aux fans de Frollo, ce prêtre passionnément amoureux d'Esmeralda.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était une nuit où Claude Frollo, pris d'un désir brûlant, ne put trouver le sommeil. Il couvrait sa figure ruisselante de sueur avec une main et mordait l'autre jusqu'au sang. Le souffle qu'il tentait d'étouffer, recroquevillé dans son lit, ressemblait à celui d'une bête.

Malgré son rôle d'homme d'Eglise et toute l'éducation qui s'en suivait, il ne pouvait éteindre en son être cette flamme qui s'embrassait de plus en plus.

Pour qui brûlait ce feu ? Pour une égyptienne, pour la malheureuse Esmeralda enfermée à Notre-Dame.

La sentir si proche de lui, sentir un semblant de souffle à son oreille comme si ce fut celui de la jeune égyptienne, animait de violente sensation dans son corps. Son état de prêtre et son vœux de chasteté, tous deux s'envolaient comme arrachés par un courant d'air.

Il ne pu résister bien longtemps. Il se jeta hors de son lit, prit une lampe et s'engouffra dans Notre-Dame pour atteindre la logette de la bohémienne.

En voyant sa porte au loin, il fut pris de palpitations et s'adossa un moment au mur pour se reprendre.

Le moment était presque irréel, il avait la sensation de rêver. Enfin, il s'avança jusqu'à la lucarne de la logette. Eclairé de sa lampe, il pu observer un petit instant l'égyptienne en train de dormir. Elle était allongée, les jambes tendues, les bras au-dessus de la tête comme si elle dansait. Son corps tendu laissait au prête l'occasion d'inspecter minutieusement chaque partie de celui-ci et d'enivrer ses yeux d'une vision magnifique.

Un moment, le visage de l'égyptienne se tourna délicatement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Malédiction ! Elle l'avait vu ! Aussitôt, Frollo souffla sa lampe. Le cœur battant il entra à pas de loup dans le logis d'Esmeralda. Ses yeux enfin habitués au noir purent la trouver, recroquevillée sur sa couchette et tremblante. D'abord il posa la lampe, ensuite, il se glissa au côté de la jeune fille et l'entoura de ses bras. A ce contact, elle tressaillit et tenta de se dérober. Le prête avait déjà commencé à imprimer ses lèvres sur ses épaules et la tenait fermement.

- Au secours ! criait-elle, mais en vain.

L'homme lui murmura de se taire et glissa une de ses mains le long de sa taille. Avec la seconde il plaqua les jolis bras de la bohémienne au-dessus de sa tête. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il pu l'admirer de plus près. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient sur sa poitrine et s'étalaient autour de son visage comme une couronne de cendre. Ses yeux ,d'un noir profond, étaient éclairés par le reflet de la lune. Aussi, on pouvait y voir une rage vengeresse fusillant la figure de l'archidiacre. Bientôt, ces yeux grands ouverts se froncèrent et l'égyptienne lâcha d'une ton sec :

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas, je vous crache au visage.

Le prêtre désespéré desserra ses mains et les joignit devant lui comme s'il allait prier.

- De Grâce, commença-t-il la tête baissé, ne me rejète pas ! Si tu préfères, frappe-moi ! Fais-moi mal ! Mais de Grâce, ne me haïe pas !

Esmeralda s'était reculée et continuait de l'observer sans émettre un son. Elle était à la fois terrifiée et prise de dégoût par l'homme pâle se trouvant devant elle. Ses mots ne lui étaient presque pas parvenus.

Le prêtre, ne trouvant point de réponse releva ses yeux luisants et continua :

- Mon amour pour toi est tellement violent qu'il me transperce le cœur jour et nuit ! Essaye de me comprendre !

Achevant sa phrase, il s'avança lentement sur les genoux en direction de la bohémienne. Le sentant trop près d'elle, elle allongea sa main droite et lui gifla le visage aussi fort qu'elle pu. La joue de l'archidiacre prit aussitôt la couleur d'un rouge vif, se détachant de sa figure blafarde. Il y porta sa main et resta quelque minute silencieux. Quand il retourna son visage vers Esmeralda elle vit que son regard s'était assombri et que ses lèvres portaient une singulière expression.

- Il faut en finir, dit-il doucement.

A ce moment-là, il attrapa violemment la jambe de l'égyptienne et la tira vers lui. La jeune fille glissa sur les draps et se retrouva confrontée au prête au-dessus d'elle. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et planta sur ces petites lèvres un baiser chaud comme le fer. La bohémienne se débattait vainement sous son emprise. Quand l'archidiacre décolla ses lèvres de celles de la jeune fille, il haletait sans retenu, quant à elle, elle essuyait ses lèvres du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce contact avec la Esmeralda avait délibérément embrasé le feu passionnel de Dom Claude. Il se jeta sur la poitrine de l'égyptienne et la recouvra de baiser. Puis il remonta le long de son cou, enfonça son nez dans ses cheveux bruns pour respirer leur parfum, mordit avidement le lobe de son oreille comme un animal sauvage. Cet archidiacre de Notre-Dame s'était transformé en bête noire de la nuit et dévorait une pauvre enfant. Pour se défendre, la bohémienne agrippa les cheveux blancs du prêtre et les tira en arrière, ce qui arracha à celui-ci un léger cri de douleur. Il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille et les repoussa violemment sur la couchette. A peine eussent-elles frôlé les draps que le prête s'en empara une nouvelle fois et les couvrir de mille baisers, comme s'il tentait de se faire pardonner. Affolée au plus haut point, l'égyptienne leva son visage au ciel et se mis à crier :

- Au secours ! A moi ! Un vampire ! Un vampire !

Pour la faire taire, le prête reposa ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Enfin, il entreprit de la déshabiller. La robe blanche qui remplaçaient à présent ses vêtements de bohémienne ne semblait point poser d'obstacle au prêtre. Premièrement, il voulut la soulever à partir du bassin de la jeune fille mais elle bougeait ses jambes avec tellement de force que cette idée s'éclipsa.

Alors, il prit la décision de déchirer ses habits. Frollo saisit le col du vêtement de ses deux mains et tira dessus si fort que le bruit du tissu rompu avait résonné dans toute la logette. A présent, Esmeralda s'exposait à lui, la poitrine nue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, rougit et essaya de se couvrir de ses mains.

- Non ! Ne me regardez pas monstre! , lança-t-elle presque dans un sanglot.

L'archidiacre quand à lui, avait par reflex détourné les yeux, les joues bouillantes mais réalisa l'idiotie de son acte dans une telle situation et doucement revint poser son regard sur le corps de l'égyptienne. Sa peau brune était magnifique et sa poitrine de jeune fille paraissait si tendre, si douce. Il hésita longtemps avant d'imprimer ses lèvres sur un de ses seins. Cela fit palpiter la bohémienne. Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le prête, de plus en plus assuré et avide de toucher s'éternisa sur cette partie du corps d'Esmeralda qu'il couvrit de tendre baiser. La bohémienne serrait entre ses bras la tête penchée sur elle et resserrait son étreinte toujours plus fort quand un frisson parcourrait son corps. Bientôt les lèvres de l'homme descendirent jusqu'à son ventre et tendit qu'il descendait sur elle, il déchirait au passage le tissus de sa robe en deux. Un moment, elle fut complètement nue. A partir de cet instant, Claude Frollo savait qu'il allait devoir franchir une limite interdite. Entre timidité et avidité, il se lança dans un rituel bien connu des amants mais qui avait été jusqu'à cette nuit inconnu pour lui. La belle Esmeralda, tremblante, s'était abandonnée dans ses bras. C'est alors que Dom Claude rompit, tout comme la sienne, la virginité de la jeune fille. La pauvre égyptienne avait donc consommé sa première nuit, non pas avec son beau soldat Phoebus mais avec le prêtre de Notre-Dame qu'elle avait toujours craint.

A l'aube, Quasimodo sentit passer une ombre devant lui, il semblait que cette ombre venait de quitter la logette de la bohémienne. Ayant passé sa nuit allongé non-loin de là, il se leva lentement et se déplaça jusqu'au seuil. La porte avait été laissée grande ouverte. Le bossu jeta discrètement un regard à l'intérieur et découvrit la bohémienne, recroquevillée sur elle-même et recouverte par une robe de prêtre.


End file.
